From The Fire
by RaeChan13
Summary: What if among us were Dogs that walked around like Humans? What if there was a secret group that wanted nothing more then to Save people? And what if a Dalmatian happens to save a Man Name Tadashi Hamada? Join a Dalmatian named Lucky as he tries to Help the poor Teen.
1. Prologue

"Someone has to help…"

Tadashi told Hiro before running into the fire. Once inside he was looking for his professor to help him. He kept going, he saw his professor and sigh of relief washed over.

"Professor!" Tadashi smiled.

Instead of seeing a happy look on his professor's face instead he saw pure rage. Tadashi backed up in a gasp. His Professor used his brother's Microbots to knock a pillar down on top of him. After the pillar landed on his Back he watched as his professor used the Microbots to get away. He tried to get the pillar of he had to get to HIro. He had to get out, Hiro was waiting. But the more he tried the more tired he got. Coughing he could feel the smoke inhalation taking effect on him.

 _"P-Please...Don't….I want to get back to him. HIRO!"_ Tadashi pleaded as his vision started to blur.

He didn't know how long he had been there all he knew was his vision was going. What seamed like forever stopped when two feet appeared in front of Tadashi, Two black boots with a small circle with the letters, "K-9" The weight on his back was lifted and he was drug away before hearing the Pillar land on the ground. Tadashi felt his body be rolled over and came face to face with a Dalmatian. He wore a red, black and white fire suit, around his neck was a red collar with a tag hanging from it, He had a red and black hat on his head and green visor over his eyes. He pulled the visor off to show he had blue eyes and they were looking at Tadashi checking him over before hooking a oxygen to his face. Tadashi coughed weakly as the Dalmatian brought him into his arms. Tadashi weakly gripped on to the fire suit, making the Dalmatian place a hand on Tadashi's head.

"Listen to me... You'll Be fine." The Dalmatian told Tadashi, his voice calm even though the fire around them blazed, "I'm getting us out of here…."

Tadashi kept his head in the Dalmatian's shoulder just wanting to get out. He coughed again causing the Dalmatian to look around to find a way out.

"Tell me your name." The Dalmatian told Tadashi.

"T-Tadashi." Tadashi coughed.

"Tadashi...I'm Lucky." The Dalmatian smiled as he ran over to where he had come from.

Tadashi eyelids were still heavy after so much smoke inhalation.

"HEY! No falling asleep yet." Lucky barked at him shaking him a little.

"B-But." Tadashi coughed, "I'm tired."

"I Know you are...But you can't sleep yet. Think of someone dear to you." Lucky told him.

 _"Hiro…"_ "M-My brother."

"You have a brother….Older or younger?" Lucky asked ducking under debri

"Y-Younger."

Lucky got to the door, "Tadashi...I swear I'll get you back to him...No one deserves to lose their brother."

Lucky kicked the door down before walking out covering Tadashi as the Backdraft caused the building to explode. Lucky ran over to a big black van with the words "K-9 Vehicle" written on it.

"ANGELA!"

Lucky opened the back to see a black lab with semi grey hair, She wore a white and red dress, around her neck was the same collar like Lucky's only it was white and her brown eyes showed that she was determined to help.

"Table." She told Lucky.

Lucky nodded and set Tadashi down gently on the table. It was then both Angela and Lucky saw his burns. They went from his left cheek and drifted down to his leg, his clothes burned from the flames and his black hair charred a little.

"L-Lucky I can't fix this!" Angela gasped, "The Burns are to extent! I..I never!"

Lucky felt his heart drop as he looked back at Tadashi. He then looked to the back and grabbed a box off the shelf. He opened it and looked at the light blue collar and turned to Angela with it grasped in his hand.

"Lucky-" Angela began.

"No Ange. This has to be the way." Lucky told her.

"Lucky we don't know how that will react ot a Human." Angela protested.

"NO ONE SHOULD LOSE THEIR BROTHER!" Lucky shouted at her causing her ears to drop, "I Refuse! For ANYONE! To have what happened to ME and Two-Tone Happen to them."

He walked over and went to put the collar on but Angela's hands gently touched his. Making him look at her.

"Okay...But you have to help him If ANYTHING happens with that Collar."

"Of course." Lucky said gently placing it on Tadashi's neck and clasping it in the back.

Tadashi felt a sudden rush of what he guess to be adrenalin and something else. He screamed causing both Lucky and Angela to hold his arms down as he tried to rip the collar off.

"Tadashi! Stop it's okay!" Lucky shouted holding the boys arm down.

With a free hand Lucky held Tadashi's hand. As soon as he did he felt the man Squeezed tightly as tears ran down his cheek his burns slowly fading.

"You'll see your brother again.." Lucky promised, "You just have to endure the pain."

"H-Hurts…"

Angela gently ran her hand through his hair, "We know..SHH...We know…"

After a long 30 minutes Tadashi's burns were gone and he relaxed. Angela removed the oxygen mask from him. Tadashi relaxed more as his head flopped to a the side, a content look on his face.

"That did it." Angela smiled.

Lucky nodded not letting go of Tadashi's hand, "Now we just see…."

"Right...Chance… Take us home…" Angela said to the driver.

A German Shepherd in a police uniform and a collar just like the other two only blue nodded, "Next stop home."

After a few hours the van pulled up to a normal dog house. Carefully Lucky scooped up Tadashi and walked into the house behind Angela. Chance came up the rear locking the door as Lucky went to the spare room and set Tadashi down in the bed covering him up. Rubbing his face and muzzle he finally relaxed a little, Angela walked over and handed Lucky a cup of coffee before sitting across from him.

"He's a strong one that one…" Angela smiled.

"Yeah...Ange..I'm sorry about snapping like that…."Lucky's ears dropped a little, "Seeing him and hearing the fact of him having a brother...I Just…"

Angela took Lucky's free hand and smiled, "I know… and I forgive you Lucky."

Lucky smiled then heard a grunt from Tadashi. The two rescue dogs looked over to see Tadashi had woke up and was sitting up in his bed.

"Hey Tadashi...How do you feel?" Lucky asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"O-okay I guess...But Where am I….and…" He looked at Lucky with a serious face, "Who's Tadashi?"

Lucky nearly choked on his Coffee and Angela's eyes widen.

"Oh...no." Both Angela and Lucky gasped.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"AMNESIA!"

"SHHH! Chance he's asleep." Lucky and Angela growled at him.

Chance rubbed his face grooming his hands through his hair.

"I know the collars take something away in return of giving the wearer heightened abilities but Full on giving someone amnesia. That's a new one."

Lucky sat down on the edge of the table rubbing his face.

"This is all my fault...If I hadn't tried to rush to save him...I would have thought of all the outcomes…."

Angela rubbed Lucky's arms trying to relax the now heartbroken Dalmatian. Like herself and Chance they both lost someone but, Lucky lost someone closer to his heart. Chance sat next to him and wrapped his arm around the younger dogs shoulders giving it a squeeze. The trio stayed that way for a moment before Lucky moved his arms away from his face.

"Lucky...You were trying to save him….Isn't that what we do? Save people?" Angela asked, kneeling in front of the Dalmatian.

"That young man is alive thanks to you Lucky…" Chance said giving Lucky's shoulder a squeeze.

Lucky wrapped an arm around Chances Shoulder and took Angela's hand in his giving both of them a squeeze.

"You both are right….Thanks you two…" Lucky smiled softly.

"What are teammates for." Angela smiled squeezing his hand back.

Angela stood and stretched, "It's been a long day."

"Let's get some rest team." Chance smiled and looked at Lucky, "That includes you too."

The two nodded and said their goodnights before walking to their respected rooms. Lucky sat down on the edge of his bed and removed his collar. His once sharp blue eyes extremely dull. He set the collar down on a table before flopping down in his bed. He mulled over how the day had been. He glanced up thinking of how he saw Tadashi under the beam. He could have sworn that it was just like the day he lost his brother. Sighing Lucky rubbed his face before getting under his overs and falling asleep.

Normally Lucky would wake up from the sound of Angela snoring but today he heard a crash and bang from the kitchen. Sighing he went to reach for his Collar.

"AK!" He shouted.

He had fallen out of bed yet again his face planted right on the ground. He mumbled as he got up and grabbed his collar off the table. After putting it on he walked into the kitchen to see Angela trying to stop pots from falling. Sighing he ran over and caught the pots that were falling.

"What's the occasion that you are actually the one up early?" He asked putting the pots away.

"I wanted to cook is that such a bad thing. Now Go help Chance and gently wake up Tadashi." Angela told him.

Lucky nodded before walking into Chance's room. The German Sheppard smiled at Lucky.

"Morning big guy." Lucky smiled grabbing the blue collar and placing it around Chance's neck.

Moments later Chance stretched and stood up.

"I hate my repercussion for this Barken Collar." Chance rubbed his neck walking out of his room.

Each member had a repercussion from the collars they wore. Angela loses her hearing, Lucky his sight and Chance loses all his ability to move his muscles. Lucky really didn't want to find out about Tadashi's. Walking over the guest room, Lucky knocked.

"Tadashi? It's Me Lucky...I'm coming in okay.."

No reply. Sighing Lucky walked in to see the boy was up.

"Hey…" Lucky smiled.

Tadashi looked up at him as if he didn't remember him. Lucky knew why too. He tried not to sigh but slowly walked over to the boy.

"Hello Tadashi...I'm Lucky." Lucky said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Tadashi looked him over before looking back into Lucky's blue eyes.

"You look like a firefighter…."

Lucky smirked, "Yeah...I am."

Lucky stood up and motioned for the door.

"My colleague is making us food. Would you like to join?"

Tadashi thought for a moment before nodding. Lucky smiled and helped Tadashi out of the bed. As if his mind had changed Tadashi scooted away.

 _"Wolfen! I forgot Amnesia sufferers have short term memory loss."_

Lucky backed off, _"Keep Reminding him...That's the only way."_

"Easy...I'm Lucky...And I'm here to help you." Lucky said slowly putting a hand up.

Tadashi looked at him again before both looked down at his belly hearing it growl. Tadashi turned a very sheepish shade of pink making Lucky smile.

"Let's get food." Lucky said walking away and out the door.

Angela had finished cooking when she saw Lucky walk in alone.

"Is he not coming?" Angela asked.

"He will just...give him a moment." Lucky said taking his seat.

Angela passed the plates of food to her team mates. Chance took a sip of his coffee when he heard a soft cough. The trio looked to see Tadashi standing there holding his arm against his side with his other hand. Lucky smiled softly while Chance continued to read the paper he had. Angela smiled softly at him.

"HI there Tadashi." Angela smiled.

"Um...Hi…" He said rubbing his arm.

Angela picked up the extra plate by Lucky and set it down on the table in the living room.

"This is for you...If you don't want to eat with us." Angela smiled.

She walked away and watched as Tadashi sat down and slowly start eating.

 _"Good sign He still remembers his motor skills."_ Angela thought walking back into the kitchen.

Lucky was washing the dishes for Angela while Chance was looking stuff up. Mostly for their next mission. Chance rubbed his face and sighed.

"Looks like it's another Solo mission...And it's for me." He sighed.

"Well I can tag along." Angela told him, "Besides Lucky needs to help Tadashi."

Lucky nodded knowing that was probably best he meet them each slowly one at a time. After a few moments Lucky was hugging Chance and Angela goodbye as they strapped themselves into their sleds.

"Remember be safe. Slow and Steady." Angela told Lucky as he hugged Chance.

"Of above all DON'T burn the kitchen down." Chance told him.

"I'll try now go and save those kids." Lucky said watching them run off.

Rubbing his neck again Lucky walked back into the house to see Tadashi putting the dishes away. Lucky walked into the living room and sat down. He wanted Tadashi to feel welcomed not having the feeling that someone was over his shoulder all the time. Lucky stayed where he was until a Crash came from the kitchen.

Quickly Lucky rushed in and saw Tadashi picking up a plate. Sighing Lucky felt relieved that he was okay. He knelt down and helped with the pieces that went toward the door. After cleaning it up, Tadashi rubbed his head.

"S-Sorry…" He apologized.

"It's alright Tadashi." Lucky smiled, _"Talking this is Good."_

Lucky looked around before smiling. He walked over to the fridge and looked the the numbers trying to figure out what to get that Tadashi might like.

"Ano….Lucky...Right."

Lucky's ear twitched and looked at Tadashi who was once again looking away.  
"Yes…" Lucky smiled.

This was amazing he actually remembered his name!

"I...I remember you. And.." Tadashi started to shake, "The heat."

Lucky's eyes widen he has seen this so many times with the kids and pups they save.

 _"PTSD."_ Lucky thought, "Easy Tadashi…"

He walked over and gently placed a hand on Tadashi's shoulder. Lucky felt Tadashi tense up but relax after a few moments. Lucky didn't move he wanted Tadashi to know through physical contact that he was okay.

"Anything else you remember?" Lucky asked slowly.

Tadashi looked at him his brown eyes glossing over.

"I...I think I had a brother...I...I don't know.." Tadashi muttered on the verge of tears.

Lucky's ears dropped a little. He knew he did but He couldn't just flat out tell him that he had a brother. Lucky let go of Tadashi's shoulder and made the motion for a welcomed hug. Tadashi wasted no time and wrapped around Lucky's chest. Lucky rubbed his hair calming him down.

"Sh...Sh...You're okay…" Lucky muttered.

"It Hurts…" Tadashi muttered.

"What does…" Lucky asked.

Tadashi muttered something causing Lucky to try more so to relax the agitated teen. It would take time. And Lucky was one of the most patient of the trio. Lucky gently scooped Tadashi up and carried him into the living room and sat down on the couch. He was going to try and do something he hadn't done in YEARS.

Lucky cleared his throat and started to sing.

"Do you dream...That the world will know your name….So tell me your name." Lucky sang.

He felt Tadashi relax a little so he continued. He wasn't stopping until either one of two things happened. Tadashi relaxed enough that he wouldn't be panicking or until he fell asleep.

"And do you care….About all the little things...Or anything at all….." Lucky continued.

He watched as Tadashi's head started to bob.

"I want to feel….All the chemicals inside…..I want to feel…..I want a sunburn." Lucky sang extending Sunburn, "Just to know that I'm alive…...To know I'm alive."

He felt Tadashi's head hit his shoulder with a thump and he smiled he could stop singing and stood up. Walking slowly into the guest room and putting Tadashi in the bed. He smiled seeing the teenage human curl up thinking that the bed was his. Lucky walked out, turned the light off and closed the door.

He rubbed his face before relaxing on the couch. Now knowing that Tadashi had PTSD and not remember his brother now made getting the amnesia to leave just got even harder. He knew from some of the things Angela taught him that sometimes jogging their memory would be easy just by taking them to familiar locations.

But the main one was were they lost their memories. Now with the PTSD coming in to play Lucky didn't want to even THINK about taking him there. As Lucky was thinking to himself he heard a slight moan scream from Tadashi's room.

Rushing in Lucky flipped on the light and ran to Tadashi's side.

"TADASHI! TADASHI! WAKE UP!" Lucky shouted trying to wake the boy up.

"Professor!" Tadashi thrashed.

Lucky started to panic.

"TADASHI!" Lucky shouted.

The teen's eyes opened and looked into Lucky's worried blue eyes. Lucky was panting from shouting so much while Tadashi was shaking.

"Come here." He pulled Tadashi in a hug.

Tadashi wrapped his arms around the Dalmatian and squeezed not wanting to let go.

"L-Lucky?" Tadashi stuttered his name out.

"Yes…" Lucky said.

"Who...Is Professor Callaghan? And...Why Did I really want to save him?" Tadashi asked.

Lucky gulped and took a deep breath before looking down at Tadashi.

"Cause Someone had to help...That's why you wanted to save him." Lucky told him.

Tadashi relaxed more into Lucky's chest, "Like you."

Lucky felt his ears perk up a little and a soft smile appeared on his face, "Like me."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day Lucky woke up to hear someone enter his room. With a sigh Lucky reached for his collar only to have it handed to him. Placing it on he looked to see Tadashi. The teen actually looked like he was doing better.

"Mor-"Lucky yawned, "ning."

"Good morning." Tadashi smiled.

Lucky got up and stretched before going over to the door. Tadashi was right behind him making Lucky smirk a duo walked into the kitchen, Tadashi sat down in Lucky's seat while Lucky was getting stuff for their breakfast.

"How did you sleep after we talked?" Lucky asked.

"Great I actually had a funny dream." Tadashi laughed.

"Oh." Lucky smirked grabbing a couple of plates.

"Yeah I was in this lab and I was trying to get this weird white robot to work. It was like the…." Tadashi counted his figures, "7th test of it. And When it turned on it went haywire and the white robot's arm tried to hug me. While I was trying to stop it one arm Shot off and was like a balloon with it's air popped out. Oh Man I was laughing when I woke up."

Lucky smiled as Tadashi told his story, "Well That's cool Bud. Wish I had those kind of dreams."

"Why can't you?" Tadashi asked.

Lucky was almost done with their food and he looked at Tadashi with a soft smile.

"Cause I always have to wake up before I can dream." Lucky told him.

Lucky set Tadashi's food in front of him while he walked over and got a cup of coffee. Tadashi continued to stare at Lucky. As Lucky sipped his coffee, he glanced at Tadashi.

"You should eat Tadashi." Lucky told him.

Looking down Tadashi nodded before eating. After a moment of quiet Tadashi picked up his plate and put it in the sink.

"Thank you." Tadashi smiled, "Um...Where are the other two...The um…"

Lucky smiled softly, "You'll remember them don't worry. All though…"

Lucky looked Tadashi up and down at his cloths.

"You need new cloths." He laughed.

Tadashi looked down before sheepishly rubbing his head. Lucky walked into his room, after a moment or two Lucky returned with a tank top, shorts and an extra pair of boxers.

"Change into this and we'll head out." Lucky smiled handing them to Tadashi.

With a nod Tadashi ran into the guest room to change. Lucky leaned against the counter and thought of something. With a smirk he walked into his room again and went right to his closet. He was looking for a hat box. His buddy back in his acting days gave him a black hat that he NEVER wore black hats never really worked on Lucky.

He stopped for a moment and felt his ears drop. He hadn't seen that friend in years. And he never got the chance tell him anything, he hasn't even visited his place of rest. Sighing he shook it off and found the box. He smirked and walked out to see Tadashi walking out of his room. The Black tank top hung loosely on Tadashi.

"What's that?" Tadashi asked.

Lucky smirked, "Close your eyes."

Tadashi did what he was told and closed his eyes. Lucky smirked again and opened the box looking at the black hat. Much like his Red one that he loved to wear this black one had a red flame in the middle and white stripes going back to the rear of the hat. Though the main reason why he never wore it was because it was a baseball hat and his head really didn't fit those well.

Lucky placed the hat on Tadashi and smirked.

"Not bad. You can open your eyes Tadashi." Lucky told him.

Tadashi opened his eyes and looked in the mirror in the living room. He smiled looking at the hat and adjusted it ever so slightly.

"It's perfect you know this reminds me of something…" Tadashi said, "Like I've worn a hat like this once..."

"It looks good on you Tadashi."

He looked at Lucky with concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want me to have this?" Tadashi asked.

"Yes. A dear friend of mine gave me that hat...But because of the fact Baseball hats never fit my head I never wore it." Lucky told him, "Just promise me something Tadashi."

"What is it?" Tadashi asked.

"If you ever have to give that hat up. Give it to someone you care for, That hat has a tradition now. And that tradition is to give it from a friend to a friend." Lucky smiled.

Tadashi nodded making Lucky smile gently at him.

 _"At least someone can wear it Nick."_ Lucky thought.

Lucky walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his red hat and put it on.

"Ready Tadashi?" Lucky asked.

"Yep."

The two walked out of the doghouse and into the busy streets of San Fransokyo. The two went to the first store they saw and walked in. It was a shirt shop and Lucky watched as Tadashi was looking at all of them. After he was done there the the two went to find pants, and shoes. After about another hour of shopping Tadashi ended up buying clothes that were close to the ones that he had on. Lucky and Tadashi walked by a store and Tadashi immediately turned to walk into it.

"Tadashi?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah?" He stopped and looked at Lucky.

Lucky looked at the shop and read the title, "Lucky Cat Cafe" Then looked back at Tadashi.

"You going to go in?" Lucky asked.

Tadashi backed up from the building before shaking his head.

"Sorry Lucky, I...Had a weird feeling I belong here."

Lucky smiled walking be this building must have been his favorite spot to eat.

 _"This is a great step! He actually is remembering things."_ Lucky thought.

"It's okay come on bud."

The moment that Lucky and Tadashi walked away though, Hiro bursted out.

"Baymax!"

Lucky looked back to see HIro running after a white robot. Shrugging it off he ran after Tadashi, who went ahead. The two returned home. Tadashi ran into his room and changed. Lucky flopped on to the couch feeling his body relax into the couch. He soon saw Tadashi walk around in a tan v-neck over a black tank top, Brown pants and brown shoes.

"Nice." Lucky smiled sitting up a little feeling his back protesting.

Tadashi smiled but then saw Lucky's slight pain.

"What's wrong, Lucky?" Tadashi asked.

Lucky waved him off smiling, "I'm fine. This is normal plain Tadashi."

"NORMAL!?" Tadashi shouted at Lucky causing the dalmatian's ears to go back in shock, "That' shouldn't be normal! You are what in your 30s and you're in pain! No I know of something that will know how to fix it it's name is Baymax and…"

"T-Tadashi?" Lucky asked still in shock over what just happened.

Tadashi removed his hat and rubbed his hand through his hair, "W-What was that?"

"I...I don't know." Lucky told him still in shock.

Tadashi looked at Lucky again, "W-Was that..A memory?"

Lucky had told him while shopping about his Amnesia. Weirdly enough Tadashi believed him, and now if things happen Tadashi has started writing it down.

"I-" Lucky cleared his throat, "I think it's more on the side of something you studied."

Tadashi's eyes widen and he started to shake again.

 _"BARK!"_ Lucky thought standing and quickly bring Tadashi in a hug.

"Easy..Sh...it's okay shhh…" Lucky tried to calm him down rubbing his back.

Tadashi held on to Lucky not wanting to let go of him. Lucky kept rubbing his hand up and down relaxing the teen into his arms.

"Sorry Tadashi…" Lucky felt bad after mentioning anything to do with the fire.

Tadashi didn't respond just kept nuzzling Lucky's chest. As they stood their Lucky thought of a big thing that popped in his head, his JOB. If he had to leave, He probably wouldn't be back for weeks even months. He couldn't leave Tadashi, He would feel SO bad leaving the teen alone.

After a few more moments Tadashi let go of Lucky and smiled, "I'm going to write down what happened."

Lucky nodded and watched him walk off. Rubbing his face Luck walked to the computer and started looking up their missions. No NEW ones came in thank Wolfen but there was a new email. Lucky clicked it and read it to himself.

 _To K-9 Rescue team Alfa,  
Due to the recent members of other K-9 Rescue teams getting hurt we have now given each team 3 suits. These suits will provide comfort and protect to you as you save lives. They already have been brought to your homes and put away in your individual closets._

From,  
HQ

"Suits?" Lucky thought out loud.

"What are talking about Lucky?"

If Tadashi had one he would have recorded the fact Lucky jumped three feet then fell off his chair. Tadashi laughed and held his side as he looked at a really cranky Lucky.

"It's not that Funny Tadashi!" Lucky shouted with a hint of a laugh.

"Yes it was." Tadashi said finally able to stop laughing.

Lucky stood up and dusted himself off and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway what were you talking about a suits?" Tadashi asked.

"Oh something from HQ Nothing to special." Lucky said closing the computer.

Lucky smiled and patted Tadashi's shoulder, "I'll make us dinner."

After a nice meal the two decided to turn in. After a few moments Tadashi snuck back into the kitchen and opened the computer. He popped his knuckles and started to hack the computer. After an hour he was in and started reading what Lucky last read. He smiled now knowing that Lucky was going to be okay if and when he went out.

Tadashi went to close the computer when a new email popped open reading Urgent. He looked around and clicked on it. What he read made his heart drop.

 _At the docks Young Boy turned thanks to DHE. This young boy is now Biomechanical and his highly armed. Recommend the Suits. Be safe K-9 Rescuers._

Tadashi stood up and went to Lucky's room but before he knocked he could hear Lucky resting peacefully without a care. Tadashi thought about it a moment but then finally decided that he was going to go. He walked into Chance's room and grabbed the suit.

He removed his cream over shirt and put on the blue button down shirt. he Pulled up the black pants and strapped on the black combat boots. He grabbed the helmet that was given to Chance but soon put it back mostly because of the holes meant for Chances ears. He did take the blue grey visor, though. The last thing he put on was a belt, after it clicked on he pressed the buckle activating the armor.

The armor appeared in the form of a chest plate, shin guards, Arm guards and a neck guard. Smirking Tadashi looked at himself in the mirror before nodding to himself. He walked out of the dog house attempting not to make noise and left. He was going to save that kid. Someone needed to help.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"TADASHI!"

Lucky was running around the docks looking for Tadashi. He had woken up to a bad feeling and found the boy missing.

"Barking Damn it! TADASHI!" Lucky shouted again.

Lucky ran past the shipping containers and looked at the lone building.

"You Barking Better be there Tadashi." Lucky muttered to himself running to the building.

Right as right as he ran over There was a crash in the building causing the dalmatian's heart beat to accelerate. He busted the door down and looked around seeing the boy with the Biomechanical body and Tadashi hunkered down behind some boxes. Lucky growed at the biomechanical being.

"HEY!" He barked.

The kid looked at Lucky and growled pointing one of his figures at him.

"Rescuer…."

Lucky made the hand motion of come at me making the kid charge. Lucky had fought enough DH experiments to know how they work. Lucky waited for the opportunity as the kid threw it's bladed arm at his face. Quickly blocking it with his left arm Lucky threw a right punch at the kids face. Upon hitting the kid's face he went down to the ground. Backing off Lucky watched as the kid did a sweeping kick. Again Lucky jumped back against a box pressing his back against it, while the kid came full on sword arms ready to stab. Ducking down the kid swords got stuck in the box making Lucky get up and kick the kid further into the wooden crates.

He watched as the kid got up and growled. Lucky looked behind him to see an opening of the bay and knew where he had to throw the kid just to be able for a breather. When he looked back his eyes widen as the kid slammed into him. Lucky dug his feet into the ground as best as he could trying to slow themselves down. Once they stop Lucky glanced to see his foot was right at the edge of the cement. Knowing what to do, Lucky grabbed the sleeve and locked his hand on the kids wrist. Twisting his body around he picked the kid up and threw him into the bay.

Lucky panted for a moment looking to see if anything would come up to try and sneak attack him but nothing came. It wasn't until the water surface broke on the other side of the docks that made Lucky look. He could see the biomechanical kid running off into the city. He knew that he would meet the kid again but for now he had to get to Tadashi. Walking back into the building he saw Tadashi standing in shock. Lucky walked over and removed the visor that he was wearing to see that Tadashi was almost paralyzed on the spot. With a sigh Lucky pressed the button on the belt making the armor and the other shirt disappear, leaving Tadashi his black tank top and pants. Lucky turned around and scooped Tadashi up on to his back and began to walk.

Most of the way back was just silence. Lucky didn't know if he was a monster now in Tadashi's eyes or heck if Tadashi had gotten more PTSD thanks to the fight. Tadashi just kept his forehead rested against Lucky's back. Lucky decided to break the silence.

"You know Tadashi….You remind me of myself sometimes." Lucky told him.

Lucky felt Tadashi's head move a little to peek up at him.

"You decided that instead of waking up someone who knows how to do this job to help someone. First time I saw one of those kids….I did the same thing. I felt as if someone needed to help." Lucky smiled.

"Someone always has to help…" Tadashi muttered.

Lucky smiled he could feel Tadashi relax a little. A smile appeared on his face.

"One thing though. I didn't save you to have you run into danger just to die on me." Lucky laughed then with a serious voice, "I worry you know."

"I Guess that makes you like a big brother huh?" Tadashi muttered.

Stopping under a street light Lucky was about to say something to Tadashi but saw that the teen had fallen asleep. Lucky smiled softly at him before continuing his walk.

 _"I guess I am huh."_ Lucky thought to himself glancing up at the sky.

"Well Tone...What do you think...A little brother...Maybe two." Lucky muttered out loud to no one before continuing to home.

It was then he felt he felt a cold hand on the shoulder Tadashi wasn't leaning on. Looking over his shoulder he couldn't see anyone but the touch was almost comforting. He felt tears run down his cheek guessing on who it was that just touched him.

"Thanks Tone." Lucky muttered and continued on.

Once home Lucky walked into the guest room and layed Tadashi down. He smiled and stood up stretching a little before leaving for the couch. Lucky leaned back and relaxed into the sofa thinking about what had happened. He knew what had to be done he had to take Tadashi home. Back to his real family. He liked having the teen around but there was only so much Lucky and his team could do. Rubbing his face he got up and walked over to the computer. He typed in Tadashi's name. Yes there were hundreds upon thousands of Tadashi's but only one "died" in a fire at SFIT showcase. Lucky continued to read that Tadashi was raised by his Aunt, Cassandra Hamada, and his younger brother, Hiro Hamada.

Lucky read into Hiro a little bit then thought back to what Tadashi had said the first time the PTSD kicked in. The REASON it hurt!

"He left his brother." Lucky muttered looking at the screen.

He glanced over to a photo on a cork board. It was a Dalmatian with two different ear colors hugging Lucky along with two husky mixes. Lucky rubbed his eyes looking away from the picture.

"Just like me…" He muttered.

He flopped back into the chair covering his eyes trying his best not to start crying right there and then but some tears slipped. He soon felt someone wrap their arms around from the back of his neck. He looked to see Tadashi, he held on to Lucky trying to make the dalmatian relax. Lucky placed a hand on Tadashi's arm and gently nuzzled the back of his head against Tadashi's forehead. The two stayed like that for a moment until Tadashi let go and looked at Lucky.

"W-why are you crying Lucky?" Tadashi asked.

Lucky glanced at the picture again before looking at Tadashi.

"Just think about how we are really similar…."

Tadashi looked at the picture walking over to it and then looking back at Lucky.

"Who's are these guys with you?" Tadashi asked.

Lucky smiled, "Blade is the Red husky-mix, Nick is the German Shepherd-mix, and the Dalmatian...is my older brother Two Tone Ranger."

"You look happy." Tadashi told him.

"I was...Until I lost two of them….Pound...It feels like I've lost all three of them…" Lucky said hanging his head a little.

"What do you mean?" Tadashi asked.

Lucky bit his tongue he hadn't nor did he want to talk about his past but. Tadashi asked and the teen hasn't show anything to make Lucky not trust him.

"Blade is alive but...I never hear or see him anymore, Last I heard he's now a chief of a fire team at Blue Buffalo peak...Nick and Two-Tone though...They're gone."

"W-What happened?" Tadashi stuttered in shock mostly at the fact the strong dalmatian he had seen these past few days looked like a puppy.

"Ironically...it's all because of…" Lucky stopped and looked at Tadashi who nodded, "a fire...two to be more specific."

Lucky was actually happy that the word "Fire" Don't bother Tadashi anymore mostly just seeing it does.

"My brother was in a fire...along with his son and wife...I tried to save them all but...The only one I could save was my Nephew...who is now my son." Lucky rubbed his eyes, "And then I found out Nick he-"

Lucky couldn't finish he was crying clenching his fist he couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Tadashi ran over and hugged Lucky again as the Dalmatian cried.

"The Stupid head ran in to make sure Everyone was out! Barken Damn it Nick! YOu had to be the Barken Hero!" Lucky barked up to the ceiling.

Bringing his head down he muttered, "I-I never got to say...Goodbye to either of them…"

"IS that why you saved me?"

Lucky looked at Tadashi who a shocked look.

"You didn't want someone else going through the pain so...You saved me to make sure no one felt that pain right?"

"Pound yeah...No one should lose their brother."

Tadashi held Lucky tighter making the dalmatian gently hug him back.

"Good...Hey Lucky…"

"Yes Tadashi…"

"Love you Nii-san."

Lucky felt a bit shock hearing the words Nii-san. He knew it meant brother in japanese. He swallowed hard before replying.

"Love you too, Otōto." Lucky told him.

Again a cold hand came over Lucky's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before fading. A smile appeared on Lucky's face as he held Tadashi tighter.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"NO! COME BACK! HIRO!"

"Wh-AH! OOF!" Lucky had fallen out of bed after hearing the sounds of Tadashi Yelling.

Lucky quickly ran into the living room to see Tadashi yelling at the Tv.

"HIRO!"

Lucky looked at the screen to see a group of teenagers staring at a portal. Whatever had happened is making Tadashi worry greatly.

"Tadashi!" Lucky shouted at the teen.

Tadashi looked at Lucky fear across his face.

"N-Nii-san…" Tadashi's eyes glassy soon to have tears.

"Come here." Lucky opened his arms for him.

Without hesitation Tadashi went right into Lucky's chest and started crying. Lucky gently rubbed Tadashi's hair, Lucky could hear him crying.

"Shh...It's okay...Shh…" Lucky told him keeping his eyes glued on the tv.

"Hiro went in there….He He…" Tadashi hiccuped as he muttered come back.

Lucky just kept rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. He was new to being a "Big Brother" He wondered how his own did it. The two stayed like that until Lucky saw someone exit the portal. A smile appeared on his face and he nudged Tadashi to look. When Tadashi did turn around he saw his brother hugging his friends.

"H-HE MADE IT! HIRO!" Tadashi rushed to the TV with a smile.

Lucky knew it was time. He left Tadashi so he could see his brother. He walked into Tadashi's room and started to pack the items he had gathered, from clothing to little nicknacks. He placed it all into a backpack before walking out. Tadashi looked at Lucky, who smiled warmly.

"Let's get you home." Lucky smiled.

Tadashi's eyes widen but he soon ended up nodding. It did take a couple of hours, but Lucky and Tadashi were now in front of the Lucky Cat Cafe. Lucky glanced at Tadashi as he looked around with a huge smile across his face remembering things that only he would keep safe. Once at the door Lucky could see no one was there yet for the dinner rush giving Lucky his opportunity to reunite the family.

"Ready?" Lucky asked.

Tadashi nodded a smile plastered on his face. Lucky walked in with Tadashi behind him.

"Cassandra Hamada?" Lucky called out after turning the open sign to close.

"One Moment!" Lucky heard her from the kitchen.

Aunt Cass walked out a smile on her face to greet her customer, "Welcome how can I-"

Her eyes widen as she saw Lucky standing next to her "dead" nephew. Lucky smiled and bowed like had done many times for other families before looking back at her.

"I Am Lucky Ranger, Part of the K-9 Rescue unit. I wish to bring you comfort to know that your nephew, Tadashi Hamada, Is home."

Aunt Cass rushed over and hugged Tadashi kissing his cheek and nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

"Tadashi! Oh my Baby boy!" She shouted.

"Hi Aunt Cass." Tadashi smiled, "Tadaima."

"Okaeri…" Cass muttered hugging Tadashi.

 _"I...I'm Really HOME!."_ Tadashi thought.

Lucky smiled and set the backpack down this was meant to be a moment for the family not for him.

"Is Hiro upstairs?"

"Yes." Cass muttered not letting Tadashi go.

Lucky nodded and went upstairs to see the boy. Sitting on his bed, Hiro was mulling over what had happened. Lucky knocked on the wall to get the boys attention. Hiro snapped up, looking at Lucky wide eyes and all.

"Hello...Hiro Hamada Right?" Lucky asked.

Hiro nodded a look of concern on his face. Lucky put his hand up.

"No need to panic...Come on down stairs...Someone has missed you." Lucky smiled.

Hiro followed the Dalmatian down stairs. Lucky motioned towards Tadashi, who had finally gotten out of his aunt's grip, Lucky smiled when Hiro's eyes widen and started to gloss over.

T-TADASHI!" Hiro Shouted Sprinting towards his brother.

Tadashi wasted no time in picking up Hiro and pulling him close. Hiro clanged to Tadashi praying this wasn't a dream. Lucky loved this part of his job. Seeing families reunited. And the way they should be. Aunt Cass pulled them both into a hug holding both of them as close as she could. Lucky nodded before heading to the door. This was about them not what he had done. He silently slipped out and closed the door looking at the group one last time.

He cracked a smile and then looked to the sky. He had somewhere to be right then. Walking away Lucky decided he would visit the boys...but he had to see someone first. After a long walk Lucky was in front of two graves that were placed near one another. One Read, _Here Lies, Two Tone Ranger and Aria Rengena Ranger, Loving couple, friends and family to the end._ The other read, _Here lies, Nick Juni Lopez, A friend, A brother a hero._

"Hey Guys...Sorry it's been a while." Lucky muttered sitting between the two grave stones.

Lucky soon laid down and began talking about his life now. He felt better with every word he spoke to the two graves.

"Oh Tone...Guess what I got now...A little brother of my own." Lucky laughed sitting up, "Tadashi Hamada...though For now I think he's more focus being with is family right now."

Lucky looked at the time on his cell before sighing.

"I really don't want to go...but I have to...I Promise to visit more often...Heck...I might even go see Blade...I've been wondering how that Husky's been doing." Lucky got up and dusted himself off, "Love you guys...Miss you too."

Lucky walked away from the cemetery and went home a great weight lifted off his shoulders. Lucky soon arrived home and unlocked the door.

"Tadaima" Lucky laughed as he entered Tadashi's rubbed off him.

"Okaeri."

Lucky's head looked into the kitchen to see Tadashi, Hiro and Aunt Cass.

"What The!?" Lucky shouted in shock.

He walked in and closed the door, Hiro ran over and hugged Lucky's waist, a big smile plastered. Lucky rubbed his hair but looked at Tadashi for explanations.

"What's going on Tadashi?" Lucky asked.

"I told them Everything...and Well Aunt Cass wanted to throw you a thank you party while Hiro wanted to meet his Big brother."

"What…" Lucky muttered and looked down at Hiro.

"Yep." He nuzzled Lucky's middle, "I have two Nii-san's now…."

Lucky actually felt a little choked up but he smiled and managed to pull Hiro off his waist. Lucky scooped him up so that Hiro could hug around his walked over and hugged Lucky and Hiro both. Aunt Cass awed at them but continued to work. Lucky felt a hand on his shoulder but he didn't look. The hand was cold, it was his brother telling him 'you're going to be just fine Lucky'.

"Okay everyone dinner."

With a smile everyone sat down and started eating and laughing like a real family. Lucky smiled but mentally he was still worried. The Biomechanical child was still out there, Lucky was sure that the child would go after Tadashi again. Mostly because Tadashi was the one who tried to rescue him. Lucky pushed the feeling back and tried to be as happy as he could be that way no one knew what he was thinking. Lucky explained to Aunt Cass, Hiro and Tadashi that Tadashi couldn't remove the collar or else. They got the gist without him telling them much.

When the meal was over and some fun conversations later, the Hamada family went home. Lucky waved good bye to them until they were out of sight. Lucky walked back into his home and sat down on the couch. He hoped that the DHE kid wouldn't try anything...just for a couple of days that way Tadashi could be home. Smiling Lucky stood up and walked over to the shower only to stop and look on the fridge to see there was a note.

He smiled seeing it was from all three of them. He read each of them a smile appearing every time. First one he read was from Aunt Cass.

 _Lucky,_

 _Thank you. You brought him home...I could never thank you enough.  
With Love,  
Cassandra Hamada. _

Next one was from Hiro.

 _NII-SAN!  
Thank you! It's thanks to you I have my Nii-san back! And it's also because of you that now I have two!  
Love you,  
Otōto. _

The last one was from Tadashi.

 _Nii-san.  
Words can not describe how I feel right now. I'm home, but...I felt home with you and the rescuers too. I'm grateful that you saved me. For you guys trying to help me through my PTSD and Amnesia. Just...Thank you. Please Visit soon Cause I know Hiro and I will be missing you. Or if you go on a mission write and tell us about it. Heck even send pictures. See you around._

 _Love,  
Otōto_

Lucky actually was wiping away tears after reading the notes. Now he really hopes that the biomechanical kid leaves them alone. Or else that kid will have a very angry Lucky on their hands. Smiling Lucky put the notes back up and went into the shower.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was just one week, one week after Tadashi was home and safe that the biomechanical kid showed up. Lucky was alone since Chance and Angela BOTH hadn't shown back up again. Now Lucky was walking into the lab of SFIT. He opened the lab door to see a bunch of college kids working. He backed off and activated a watch he had brought. Lucky's appearance went from a dalmatian to an adult male with white haired his tips dyed black, he wore a black tank top and dark jeans. Lucky looked and sighed his skin was still really pale.

"I Thought I told them to fix that…" He sighed going straight to the back.

He had asked the lady at the office if he could know where Tadashi and Hiro were and of course they were in the back. As he got closer he heard the Hamada brother talking about something with their friends. Lucky actually knew all of their names including their nicknames.

"OKay so What is your project going to be?" A black haired girl, Gogo was her nickname Ethel was her real name.

"I don't know." Hiro said rubbing his face with his hands.

"You'll figure it out Hiro." A blonde haired girl with glasses smiled placing a hand on hiro's shoulder, Her name was Aiko or as everyone called her by her nickname Honey Lemon….Now Lucky knew why.

"Yeah Honey's right Hiro." A big black man told him, Darrell was his name...Poor guy got the nickname after spill Wasabi on himself.

"I really just...UGH!" Hiro said flopping back dramatically.

Lucky rolled his eyes and walked over to the group. The last man with a beenie looked at Lucky.

"Dudes we got a new student!" He smiled, his name was Fred...or Fredzilla which ever he wants that day, "HE HAS TWO TONE HAIR!"

 _"Ow heart...ow.."_ Lucky winced a bit but kept walking.

"Can we help you?" Tadashi asked standing slightly in front of Hiro.

"Of course you can help me." Lucky smiled pulling out his red hat and putting it on before looking at Tadashi, "Tadashi Hamada…"

Tadashi looked worried looking at Lucky's hat. Lucky sighed and looked around before turning his watch off.

"Man Can't even get a Oh dear sweet Wolfen eh, Otōto?" Lucky smiled.

Tadashi's face lite up and he hugged Lucky burying his head into Lucky's chest.

"NII-SAN!" Tadashi laughed.

Lucky laughed returning the hug.

"Lucky NII!"

Lucky let go and caught a flying Hiro.

"Hey buddy." Lucky smiled and Hiro Nuzzled his face.

Lucky could feel the Hamada brother's friend looking at Lucky in shock.

"BROTHER?!" He heard the group shout.

Lucky laughed as he nuzzled Hiro before setting him down.

"Yeah Got the title after saving this one." Lucky said wrapping an arm around Tadashi, "Lucky Ranger, K-9 Rescue."

"Whoa! You're the ones who been saving people!" Fred smiled.

"Yes Fred I am." Lucky smiled.

"WAIT! HOw did you know his name?!" Wasabi asked.

"I actually have a way through the K-9 Rescue to look up everyone's name. And since Tadashi and Hiro both hang around you guys I looked into you. I know All your names, Well real and nickname."

Lucky walked up to Wasabi, "Darrell, Also know as Wasabi." He walked up to Gogo, "Gogo, Don't like to be called her original name, " He walked up to Honey Lemon, "Aiko, Or better yet known as Honey Lemon." he then stopped next to Fred, "All nicknames was given by self nicknamed Fredzilla."

"WOW! you really do know us!" Fred gasped.

Lucky shook his head before looking at the Hamada brothers.

"I'm actually here on my job…" Lucky sighed turning back into his human form.

"What do you mean?" Tadashi asked.

"Remember the kid you tried to rescue?" Lucky asked.

"Yes."

"Let's just say they have imprinted on you to kill you."

"Wait what?" Hiro asked looking scared.

Lucky rubbed his face and neck before looking back at the family and friends.

"When a kid that has been turned by the DHE they go into this state of trying to find out what they need to do. But the moment a Rescuer, You or me or my teammates, Show up to save them a switch comes on and they imprint on you. I know Imprinting is when you mark something as yours, these kids do that but it's in the way of kill main destroy crush kinda way." Lucky explained, "So I came here to make sure no one get's hurt and to Rescue the kid."

Tadashi nodded understanding what Lucky was talking about and to his surprise his friends were too. Lucky pulled out a nametag with the name Luke on it.

"I'm under cover now. Luke Ranger visiting Student."

The group nodded and went back to work. Lucky just stuck around looking to see if anything was going to happen. More so it was more entertaining to watch Hiro run away from the reboot of Baymax. Nothing really was showing up which made Lucky even more unsure about things. The day went on with no hiccups or DHE showing up. Lucky didn't move though as his brothers walked out with their friends. Lucky's ear twitched and he growled.

"TADASHI! DOWN!"

Tadashi ducked as the kid from the docks busted through a window. The Kid tackled Lucky into a wall and his watch turned off showing his original look. The kid stabbed Lucky's clothing fabric to the wall and advanced at Tadashi and Hiro.

"NO!" Lucky shouted, "TADASHI! HIRO! RUNN!"

The boys wasted no time and ran. The kid advanced after them Lucky ripped his shirt and ran to the window the kid busted from. He saw Hiro and Tadashi running with the kid right behind them. Lucky quickly ran over as fast as he could. Soon the world was like in slow motion as he watched Hiro fall.

"HIRO!" Tadashi shouted stopping to help his baby brother up.

The kid was soon right on top of them Tadashi covered up Hiro as the kid brought down their bladed arm to stab the brothers.

"NO!"

 _SHING_

"LUCKY!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The tension in the Air was unbelieveable. Tadashi and Hiro both were looking up in shock to see that Lucky had placed himself between them and the kid. The kid's bladed arm through Lucky's side. Tadashi and Hiro were both frozen looking at Lucky as he held the kid in place.

"Rescuer…" The kid growled.

"That's right…..Remember me." Lucky growled.

Lucky winced as he held the kids arm. He could feel the K-9 rescue collar trying to fix what was broken with him but since the object in which made the injury was still there it wasn't healing. And of course being LUCKY he forgot half of the tools it took to actually rescue a kid. Not only that but only Angela really knew how to inject the Revert Chemicals. He dug his feet into the ground and refused to move as the kid tried to get out of Lucky's grasp. Lucky grunted closing his eyes. He felt the kid being forced out of his grasp. He looked to see Chance had the kid pinned down, while Angela Pulled out a double syringe out piercing the kid's skin. A blood curtling scream pierced the court yard.

Lucky didn't move from where he was standing all he could hear was Tadashi and Hiro slowly getting to their feet.

"L-Lucky-Nii…" Hiro asked.

Lucky glanced over his shoulder at his brothers. He saw fear written across their faces while his was probably pale. Wobbly he reached over and stroked Hiro's head. Letting a soft smile appear on his face.

"I...I'm okay.." Lucky got out.

Tadashi got a little closer wanting to help or even hug Lucky. All Lucky did was rub Tadashi's head before feeling his body collapsed forward onto the cold grass.

"NII-SAN!" Tadashi and Hiro's voice was the last he heard as he lost consciousness.

Lucky woke up in a pitch dark room. He got to his feet and held his side. He looked around and couldn't see anything just darkness. He sighed and started to walk. He didn't know where just walked.

"That's the wrong way Lucky."

Lucky stopped dead in his tracks to look back. Behind him was another Dalmatian a couple years older than Lucky. He had blue-green eyes and a soft smile. What stuck out to Lucky was the fact that he had one ear that was black and the other was white.

"T-Tone…" Lucky muttered.

The Dalmatian nodded, "Hello brother."

Lucky ran to his brother and wrapped him in a hug.

"TONE!" Lucky shouted

Tone brought his arms around his brother holding him close. Lucky missed this feeling of his brother just holding him tight.

"Shhh...Lucky...It's okay buddy...Big brother's got you."

Lucky didn't let go of his brother he was happy right there holding his brother. Tone made Lucky let go of him and looked at him.

"Come on...You need to go back…"

"B-But…" Lucky began only to be stopped by his brother.

"Don't think about how happy you are right now Lucky...Think of people you would be leaving behind."

As if someone and turned on a light ghost figures of Lucky's family and friends appeared. Every face Lucky recognized and then his eyes landed on Rim, who was next to Tadashi and Hiro.

"You know..You might have lost a brother...but from the fire you gained two." Tone told him.

Lucky kept his eyes and the Hamada brothers as he gripped his chest.

"And they gained a very protective elder brother." Tone's voice started to Fade, "GO back to them Lucky…"

Tone's voice changed as Lucky continued to watch the brothers, "LUCKY! GET UP!"

-

Lucky's eyes snapped open looking to see that he was still in the courtyard Angela's face in his line of sight.

"OH THANK WOLFEN!" She gasped and collapsed onto his chest.

"Nii-san!"

He turned his head to see Tadashi and Hiro holding onto his Left arm, both brothers eyes glossy. Tadashi's hand in his, Lucky gave it a squeeze to let him know he was okay.

"You CRAZY Dalmatian!" Angela screamed into his chest tears pouring down her face.

Chance came into view and on his back was the kid that they had just rescued. He was about Hiro's age which made Lucky sigh happily knowing another kid was going home. Angela lifted her head up looking at him in the eye.

"You heart stopped….I thought we had lost you…" Angela told him.

"Not getting rid of me that easy…" Lucky chuckled gently.

Lucky laid his head back down in the grass and smiled.

"Sorry..I'm just tired...Can I rest?" Lucky asking Angela.

"Yes...but what about a bed or something else?" Angela asked about to pick him up.

Wasabi walked over and offered picking the Dalmatian up in his arms.

"To the Lucky Cat team." Hiro smiled.

The group nodded and walked away from Chance and Angela, who were going to go back to the K-9 Rescue Dog house to take the kid home. They knew that Lucky was in good hands. Once at the Lucky Cat Cafe Wasabi set a sleeping Lucky down on Hiro's bed. After a while the team left the Cafe giving the Hamada brothers a moment alone with their big brother. Hiro curled up close to Lucky making Lucky unknowingly pull him closer by bringing an arm around Hiro. Tadashi laid next to Hiro and hugged his little brother making a "Hiro" Sandwich.

"Tada-nii…" Hiro muttered.  
"Yes…" Tadashi said.

"I think We need to make another Chip...for K-9 rescuers...and maybe something for them to use….cause that was too scary…"

Tadashi nuzzled his little brother's head and nodded in agreement.

"We'll do that...After we rest bro...Aniki needs it.." Tadashi said glancing at Lucky, who looked very peaceful.

One week later Lucky once again was walking into the lab. Hiro and Tadashi had wanted him to see something that would protect him when he did his craziness and apparently Angela helped with a Chip for Baymax. So they wanted to test if it would work.

As he walked into their lab, Hiro hugged his waist.

"Lucky!"

Laughing again he rubbed his hair. Tadashi walked over and hugged Lucky around his shoulders.

"Hello my Otōtos. What's going on that you guys needed me?" Lucky asked.

"This." Hiro pointed at a better looking suit. It was Red and white.

"For me?" Lucky asked looking at it.

"It's an Under suit...For just in case you know.." Hiro told him.

Lucky gently nuzzled Hiro's head, "Thank you….May I."

As if to say yes Hiro started to pull Lucky over. Lucky started taking piece by piece off and placing it on himself. Once done he found it was a very light metal unlike the one that the HQ sent.

"This is actually Way nicer than the one's I got back at the house." Lucky told them.

"Here's the other cool thing...OW." Tadashi said.

Baymax came to life and wodded away from his charging station.

"This is Baymax."

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Well Hi." Lucky laughed.

"Baymax Scan him please."

"Wait WHAT?"

Before Lucky could get an answer Baymax held up his hand, "Scan Complete. Your Neurotransmitters are normal while your heart rate is slightly high, diagnostic: Anticipation."

"Hit the Nail on the head didn't you marshmallow." Lucky told Baymax rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean Lucky?" Hiro asked.

Lucky looked at his two brothers, "I'll be leaving you two...Just for a bit. I'm heading up to see my old friend Blade. Turns out they need help at his firefighter station at Blue Buffalo."

Lucky watched Hiro's face drop and worry wrote across it.

"Please you two..I promise to send pictures and make sure to call." Lucky told them walking over, "Come here."

He picked up Hiro and hugged him tight while Tadashi walked over and hugged Lucky's side. Lucky wrapped an arm around Tadashi still holding Hiro.

"Shh...Don't worry…I'll be safe." Lucky told them nuzzling them.

He felt them nod but didn't let go. He gently started to hum a song.

"Hold on to me as we go...As we roll down this unfamiliar road…." Lucky began to sing nuzzling his brothers, _"Tone…you used to sing this to me when we were little…"_

"And As this Wave is stringing us along…. Just know you're not alone…. Cause I'm going make this place your home." Lucky sang.

"Settle down, it'll all be clear." Tadashi began to sing making Lucky smile, "Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear."

The boys started to sway a little as they sang. "The Trouble it might drag you down." Hiro sang.

"If you get lost you can always be found." Lucky smiled.

"Just know you're not alone…Cause I'm Going to make this place your home." They sang together.

Lucky nuzzled them gently again, "Know...You know...I'm not leaving you boys...I promise."

They nuzzled him back.

"Okay. Love you Lucky-Nii." They said.

Lucky smiled hugging his brothers close. He never wanted this feeling to end.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

It's funny when you think about it. Fire starts this... A brother was lost….but then again...two

brothers were gained. Even if you think that it's an evil thing that can't be contained. You must

also realize that fire allows things to be reborn. LIke having a brother. For Lucky it was that. He

actually was able to move past his brother Two-Tone's death. All because of a boy named

Tadashi and the fact that he wanted to save people.

The End


	9. FYI

Hey everyone. Due to recent activity of Trolls and the LACK of me using this website i'm letting you all know one thing.

I. Don't. Care.

Yes trolls I don't care. As to Guzma I tried to tell him Thank you and guess what...He wouldn't LET me. He blocked me as spam so you know what I REALLY just don't care what you think of me, My stories, My art because you know what.

I draw for the sake of me drawing. I not to have your petty approval. I also write because I want too. If you don't like it you see that little arrow in the corner it's called a Back Button. Use it.

So to reiterate. I. DON'T. CARE!

and To those who love reading my stories please PM me and I'll send you a link to the stories that I have on a different Website.

Thank you everyone~

Rae


End file.
